The Spy
by skichik
Summary: ADMM Min is a spy in Grindewald's ranks, but it's not a plaesant life not that she cares. Find out why Min is so detatched...


**The Spy Chapter 1: Where Loyalties Lie**

Minerva had just taken up her guard post, her allies were trapped mere meters away, but she saw no way to help them, she'd be caught for sure. If she were caught Grindewald would take great pleasure in punishing her, he always did, whether she deserved punishment or not. Minerva's solution came when she was checking the occupants of the cells, one cell held only one man, he was said to be a powerful wizard, as she passed by him he snatched her wand away and stunned her.

Minerva knew nothing for hours; she woke to find all of the cells empty and a large man looking over her.

"What happened?" The large man demanded.

"I don't know, I was walking by that cell and then everything went black." Minerva replied somewhat groggily, she had no answers for the man.

"Useless green agents, how could you have let such a thing happen? You lost all of our prisoners!" Minerva's incomplete account seemed to fuel the man's temper; he hit her across the head, knocking her onto the floor. "You'll answer to Him for this!" The man grabbed Minerva's hair and pulled her away for the cellblocks.

Minerva sobbed, her head ached and she hated Grindewald, she hated that he took so much pleasure in her hate. The man persistently pulled her along, dragging on her hair roughly; she continued to sob as she was pulled through the corridors of the ancient palatial home.

"You, take this _wench_ to His chambers, she's to be severely punished, she let the prisoners escape." The man shoved Minerva at a weedy looking boy; he couldn't have been more than fifteen.

The boy looked frightened, he was terrified of the huge man before him, and of the thought of seeing Grindewald. The secret to Grindewald's power was he never let anyone see him, of course there were some people who saw him, Minerva had seen him many times, and he was not what people thought.

Grindewald was not some handsome rebel with a nasty streak, he had no charisma, and his health was failing. He was a disgusting, balding, shell of a man; he was greasy and dirty, with a whiney little voice. He was short and aging; he had no confidence and hid behind a thin layer of anger. If he weren't so detestable you'd pity him.

Minerva followed the boy up a flight of stairs and along another corridor, she wondered how a boy could end up in a place like this, what turned him to follow Grindewald? It saddened her to think that the monster upstairs could corrupt an innocent boy.

"How old are you?" Minerva asked the boy cautiously.

"I'm almost sixteen."

"Then what are you doing here?" she knew he wasn't sure, but he'd hide his uncertainness behind a wall of fake pride, Minerva had learnt to read people and read them well.

"I'm fighting for the cause!"

"What cause?"

"_The _cause!"

"You don't even know, do you?"

"What makes you so all knowing and wise, you're not much older than I am!"

"But I've lived far more than most three times my age."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"This is just where I ended up. My life is over, but yours is yet to begin, run away don't look back, I'll never say a thing, go now."

"You'll tell Grindewald, you're his whore, you'll tell him!"

"Why would I tell him anything, I hate him, I hate this place!"

"Shhh, not so loud, someone will hear you!" the boy was plainly scared of being caught anywhere near Minerva if she happened to get caught.

"Don't worry, no one doubts that I hate it here, everyone knows I hate Grindewald, it's why he calls for me so often."

"I don't like it much either." The boy said quietly, even though Minerva had declared her hate openly, he was still quite hesitant, he feared that agreeing with Minerva wouldn't work for him.

"Go now, I won't say anything, get into the woods, follow the path until you reach the second clearing, there's a tree marked with claw marks, there's a faint track beyond it, the cottage at the end of the path is safe, stay there until I come, ok?"

"Why do I have to stay? You're going to bring Grindewald's people, aren't you?"

"I told you I hate him, I tell him nothing. You have to wait for me because I can get you to a safe house, you can be free, I promise, I'll come, just go."

"You're a traitor?" he whispered.

"Sure, I told you I hate Grindewald. Now go, don't take your things, it'll look suspicious; I'll bring you some essentials later."

The boy didn't wait, he ran and didn't look back, Minerva knew she'd find him later, he wasn't stupid just scared.

Minerva sighed, she knew she had to go to Grindewald, the boy would get in trouble if she didn't go, dejectedly she walked to his rooms. The whole top floor of the old castle was reserved for Grindewald; no one went there unless summoned by his personal assistant. Minerva hated the sight of his assistant; he was everything Grindewald was not, everything people thought Grindewald was. She reached the door to his rooms; she knocked halfheartedly and was called inside.

"Minerva, my dear, you came all by yourself, I knew you liked me!" Grindewald waddled toward her; he was more repulsive the closer he came.

"No I was escorted to the door; I'm apparently to be punished." Minerva replied in a monotone.

"What did you do my flower?" he stroked her face as he spoke.

"The prisoners escaped on my watch."

"I think you like to come to me."

Minerva said nothing, she knew that he wouldn't listen to her anyway, why dispel his sick fantasies? It only made things worse in the end. Grindewald continued to stoke Minerva's face; slowly he began to move his hands downward, pulling her toward his bed as he went. Minerva steeled her emotions, she felt disgusted by this man, she hated what he did to her, she couldn't care for him, he had taken too much from her, too much of her.

Minerva lay, a dead weight, as Grindewald fulfilled his sick pleasures, she hated him more with every passing second, his disgusting body weighing down on her, she felt so dirty, she hated herself for everything he'd done to her.

Grindewald shifted his weight off Minerva, he lay beside her, his energy spent, he drifted into a fitful sleep. Minerva got up, dressed and left, she didn't look back, he wouldn't care he was exhausted. She ran to her quarters, she showered, desperately trying to scrub the feel of his skin on hers away, it didn't work, she didn't expect it to, it never had before.

By the time Minerva had scrubbed Grindewald's off of her scent the sun had dipped below the horizon. Minerva snuck out of the castle, into the woods and toward the cottage; she had information to pass on and a runaway soldier to hide.

* * *

**A/N**: hey i'm back, after a long battle with writters block and lack of motivation, here's the first chapter, please tell me what you think, if you want there's more - the 2nd chap is finished and the 3rd is half done, reviews work really well for motivation...hint hint...Please review! 


End file.
